We request partial support for the 2014 Society for Research on Biological Rhythms Conference, to be held at the Big Sky Resort in Big Sky MT, from June 14-18, 2014. This meeting, which attracts over 600 attendees, will focus on the breadth of topics that represent key research areas in chronobiology, including molecular biology, genetics, cell biology, neurobiology, physiology, metabolism, cancer, aging, immunology, behavior, sleep, mathematical modeling, and applied research. The theme of meeting is the relevance of biological clocks to science and society, which reflects the extent to which circadian clocks affect essentially all aspects of physiology and disease. The meeting will feature 18 symposia of invited speakers, and 12 slide sessions (selected from submitted abstracts) that combine the best of basic clock research with those that translate this information into human applications. The symposium speakers and session chairs are recognized leaders in their fields, and were chosen to represent our breadth and realize our goal of bridging basic and applied circadian clock research. Special attention has been given to cultural and geographical diversity, as well as gender balance. We aim to improve this diversity further through advertisement of the meeting at minority institutions, and with NIH funding, to provide offers of travel awards to graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and under-represented groups. To further encourage participation, these groups will be given priority status when selecting presenters for the slide sessions. All meeting abstracts will be made available to the public on the SRBR web site. Training aspects of the meeting are fully developed, and include a highly subscribed one- day training day for students and postdocs, and junior faculty workshops, which precede the main meeting.